A Fun Day At School
by XxiCockxX
Summary: You fell asleep at school.


You wake up. You can feel a warm breeze as though somebody was panting against your face. You open your eyes all the way and see a figure floating there. He looks triggered as he stares at your buttoned-up top. You undo the buttons and his face relaxes. "That's better, son," he says as he licks his lips profusely. You look up, you realize it is not your room. It is instead...a classroom. You look back at the man and say, "Daddy what are you doing here?" He does not respond. You take a second look and see the antenna-like ears upon his head. "Daddy you've changed" you say. "What do you mean?" he responds. "You look…better, sexier," you say. You can feel the sexual tension grow between you two as you stare deeply into his fiery red eyes. Your eyes naturally float down towards his large juicy thighs. You notice he was not wearing pants, but instead Satin PINK SHINY VTG style sissy crotchless butterfly Foil Skirted panties OS. You gaze at his large bulge as your mouth salivates. You want his cock. Nom, you need it.

He seemed to notice your stare. "You want this ogre cock?" he says with a smirk. "P-p-p-please senpai. Stick your samurai sword in my sheathe." The ogres pupils dilate, you have pleased him. "Not here," he says hangrily. He grabs you by head, shoulders, knees, and toes and pulls you out of the classroom door. The hallways seem dark and mysterious. You feel that something strange might happen. "Daddy, where are we going?" you ask curiously. He doesn't respond. You feel his grip tighten slightly around your toes as he stops in front of a small candle lit room. "We are here," he announces loudly. You look inside only to see a dirty mattress surrounded by small rags that smell like Bill Cosby.

"Ogre Daddy what are we doing here?" you ask. You see him take a moss covered lighter out of the inside of his Satin PINK SHINY VTG style sissy crotchless butterfly Foil Skirted panties OS. You watch curiously as he bends over each rag and lights them on fire one by one. You hear him chant the song All Star by Smash Mouth. ("All Star" is composed in the key of F-sharp major with a tempo of 104 beats per minute. According to a 2017 interview, songwriter Greg Camp was interested in exploring several layers of meaning with the stripped-down song: the social battle cry, the sports anthem, the fanbase affirmation, the poetic lyricism, the sweeping melody, the inclusion, the artistic music videos, and more.) Suddenly you see beautiful beings rise from the crusty rags. Their eyes peer at you and you notice their mouths salivating at the sight of your small, submissive body. You can't see them quite clearly until a light flickers on above you.

You notice the first one, with a yellow, square-like body and pores that seem larger than a Pumpkin Spiced latte lid from Starbucks. He speaks, "Now this is a good one. We'll have lots of fun with this one." He suddenly looks down at your crotch and carefully licks his lips. "I bet they've got a pretty nice package too," sneers another voice. You look in the direction of which it was coming from and see a large, blue hedgehog, playing with a fidget spinner. You look to the side of the hedgehog and see a small, plump pig wearing a tight, red dress. You look more closely and see weed sticks sprouting out of her ears and nose. She does not talk, she only stares. A loud voice from beside the large sponge breaks the silence, "I'M PICKLE RICK!1!1!" You try to trace down the voice but can't quite track it down until you actually look down. You see it. It glows like a radiant sun as it beams at you. You blink to make sure what you're seeing is real. It is in fact a small pickle man with a massive erection. You look at shrek and he gestures you towards the small mattress in the middle of the room and you obedentliy lie down. You hear it crunch as your weight disperses across the mattress. You can feel your pants slide down to your ankles as his cold ogre hands caress your small tender buttcheeks.

Suddenly you feel another weight on top of you. You look up to find a small, yellow circular creature on top of you. It grins at you as it rubs it thicc ass in your face. You watch as Daddy Shrek™ flings him off, "Stop being so defiant, Gene, and go back to the depths you came from!" He roars as Gene flies across the room and hits the wall with a splat. "Meh," you hear him say, nonchalantly. Shrek turns his attention back towards you as he continues to massage your cheeks with his mighty ogre hands. You arch into the elegant touch of your master. "I-I need you daddy, p-please," you moan. He leans into your ear and whispers, "Nom, you have it now." You feel him thrust into your tight anus and hear a loud tear as he forces his way down your deep hole. It hurts but you don't want to let him down like last time. You feel liquid rain down on you and look up to see everyone with their delicious dicks in hand. They're pumping their juicy goodness onto your back.

You feel so happy.


End file.
